Reasons to Love You
by T.S.Winchester
Summary: What happens when the moon and a star collide? A story of four young boys who meet on one special red train. Through trials of friendship, loyalty and bravery; through death and destruction. Will the Marauders hold solid? Or will they fall apart? Remus/Sirius with a bit of James/Lily.
1. Chapter 1 A Moonlit Stroll

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy. Please review. I live for reviews. **

_~T. _

**Remus Lupin: A Moon-Lit Stroll**

The light paisley curtains danced in the mid-summer nights breeze, trickling in from the open window in Remus' room, yet the air around Remus himself remained unmoved. He rearranged his limbs in an attempt to find a cooler position but only succeeded in entangling himself further into the sweat dampened sheets.

With a deep sigh, he pushed away the duvet and flung his legs over the side of the bed, his small childish feet hitting the stone floor with a slap. One glance outside the window told him it was full moon. It's cold, pale light drained the colour from the trees and wild flowers that made up their small cottage garden.

Remus hesitated for a moment, swinging his legs against the bed before making up his mind. While he was hot and restless, sleep would be unobtainable.

With a light thump, he got to his feet and headed into the hall where black outlines of doors and pictures guided him towards the back door. He paused for a moment outside his parents' bedroom. He should probably let them know what he was doing. Remus' conscience told him he should but it seemed insensitive to wake them. Especially as his father's job required that his father get all the sleep he could.

He squared his shoulders and made for the door, his feet leaving muffled imprints in the silence. His long, slender fingers grasped the door knob. He held his breath as he pulled it ajar. With one strained creak, the door drifted open, letting in the cool night air and the scent of blossoming flowers. Remus inhaled deeply before stepping out into the garden, closing the door silently behind him.

He walked down to the end of the garden where a small waist height wall stood, covered in ivy. He sat down on the cool, thick grass and tipped his head back to bathe in the icy moonlight. For a while he sat like this, letting the breeze carry away the heat and tension from his fragile body.

He was snapped back to reality, however, when a low, barely audible snarl emanated from the dense forest that stood a few feet from the perimeter wall. Remus' body tensed as he squinted into the darkness, desperately seeking out the source of the sound.

All was silent when, without warning, Remus was thrown backwards, the wind knocked out of him. Before he could even consider moving, he was pinned to the ground by an immense weight, sharp points digging into his shoulders. Remus looked up into a pair of bright yellow, hunger maddened eyes as a high, terrorized scream escaped from his lips.

The creature straddling him opened it's jaws wide, revealing a set of huge, yellow canine teeth. Its breath was the most nauseating smell Remus had ever experienced and he couldn't control the acidic bile that rose from his stomach in response.

Tears began to spill from Remus' eyes as the creature thrust its head forward and sunk its teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder. The scream that left Remus' mouth was cut short as the weight was suddenly lifted from his body. He turned his head to see the stout, pyjama clad figure of his father, spring from the cottage, wand in hand and a look of mingled rage and horror spread across his face.

Although the surprise was apparent in his features, Remus' father was in his element. This is what he dealt with every day in his job as an auror for the ministry. As the first figure began firing complicated spells at the feral creature, a second followed. But instead of joining in the fight, it knelt down beside Remus' mangled body, tears springing to its eyes.

'Oh, Remus, my love…,' His mother's voice trailed off as she desperately tried to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. The last thing Remus saw was the rugged tail of the creature disappearing into the trees, swiftly followed by his father before he darkness swallowed him.


	2. Chapter 2 Death Wish

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Welcome back for chapter two. This one is from Sirius' point of view the next will be from Remus' and so on. Hope you enjoy.**

_~T. _

**Sirius Black: Death Wish**

Sirius Black had been taught, even from before he could fathom why, that he had to act and present himself in a certain way. So it was probably this, rather than his natural desire for mischief that had brought out his rebellious side. This particular side of him was becoming ever more present in the days leading up to his eleventh birthday.

His brother Regulus, however, was one of life's born followers. Although Sirius' influence on him was strong, the influence from the rest of their extended, Slytherin family was stronger.

After nearly seven years of friendship, the two had begun to go their separate ways. Regulus taking to the Black family traditions like a fish to water, and Sirius constantly rebelling against anything his superiors said. The fact that Sirius would be receiving his Hogwarts acceptance letter this year, and in turn leaving Regulus, did nothing to change this.

On the morning of Sirius' eleventh birthday, his monotonous routine of lessons, lectures from his uptight mother and more lessons was broken. A loud crack awoke him from his deep sleep, signalling the arrival of the person Sirius least wanted to see this early in the morning.

'Sod off, Kreacher,' he mumbled into his pillow. Kreacher laughed. It was a dry strained sort of laugh, empty of mirth. The kind of laugh that made you despise the owner.

'Mistress wants Master Sirius to be dressed and ready on the hour. Or else there'll be hell to pay.' He laughed one short cackle, before disappearing with another crack.

Sirius groaned and rolled on to his back. There were three short taps on the door and Sirius sat up. It couldn't be Kreacher, he always apparated in. And his mother never knocked. She just barged into his room, no matter what state Sirius was in. But no one ever knocked. No one except…

'Come in,' said Sirius, dubiously. A small black haired boy slipped in through the door. Sirius pursed his lips.

'What is it?' he asked shortly.

'I came to say happy birthday,' he said quietly, avoiding Sirius' eyes. Sirius scoffed.

'Sure,' he said, picking at the pattern in the bed sheets. The smaller boy walked

timidly over to the bed and perched on the side, scratching at his nails.

'Look, Sirius,' he started, shakily. 'I know that we've grown apart lately and I don't think we'll ever really see eye to eye.' He stopped for a moment, obviously fighting with himself. 'I just wanted you to know I'll miss you,' he blurted, a red flush rising to his cheeks.

Sirius was caught off guard. His little brother hadn't willingly spoken to him in months. He'd thought the bond had been broken.

'Thanks,' he replied simply. The awkward silence grew until Sirius felt the uncontrollable urge to break it.

'It'll only be for a couple of years, Reg,' he said in a limp attempt at comfort. Regulus nodded.

'Don't worry. I won't prank you and your Slytherin mates too hard,' he smirked.

Regulus' head shot up.

'What? Why would you prank your own house? Don't you want any friends?' he

asked. Sirius laughed coldly.

'Don't worry, Reg. I won't prank my own house. I have no intention of being in Slytherin.' Regulus looked at him, outraged.

'Sirius! You wouldn't dare!'

Sirius smirked at him. The grin conveyed all the answer Regulus needed.

'Merlin's beard, Sirius! Do you have some kind of death wish?' he asked, rising from the bed. 'What will mother do when she finds out?'

'Oh, I dunno,' he replied, nonchalantly. 'Throw me in the cellar. Burn me off the Black family tree. I don't really care if I'm honest.'

'Sirius, are you insane? I want nothing to do with this!' he screamed, before marching out the door, slamming it behind him. Sirius sighed before hopping out of bed and into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Gift

**Once again, I don't own anything. **

**This chapter's a little longer, which should make you all happy. I know they're not supposed to get their letters on their birthdays but what ya gon do.**

_~T. _

**Remus Lupin: An Unexpected Gift**

The full moon had just passed and Remus was in a worse state than usual. As he regained consciousness from his potion induced sleep, he twisted his body slightly, testing for injuries. His face contorted in pain as each new hurt made itself known.

After a few moments he gave up and sank back into the crisp pillow, the blood pounding in his ears and his stomach churning. His bedroom door opened slightly and a concerned, rather frazzled looking head popped in.

'Oh, thank God. You're awake.' Remus' mother pulled up a small wooden stool and sat down beside him.

'How long was I asleep?' he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

'Two days,' she replied softly, placing her hand gently on his forehead.

'But that means-,' he began, but his mother cut in.

'Yes, love. Happy birthday,' she said, sympathetically. 'Good, your temperature has gone down,' she said after a brief moment.

He closed his eyes and let his mother check over him, straightening sheets and coaxing small morsels of food into his mouth. After a few minutes, however, Remus lost the ability to chew and resigned himself to taking small sips of water.

His mother sat by him, holding his hand and muttering half-hearted reassurances. The look of helplessness and pain lingered on her face, just as it did every full moon.

'I'm sorry you missed your birthday, love. We've saved everything for when your father gets home so you can open your things soon.' She stroked his head lovingly, pausing every now and then to take his temperature. Remus fell into a hazy, shallow sleep, only slightly aware of the entrance of his father and the low concerned murmurings of his parents.

When he finally awoke, the sun hung low and golden in the sky above the forest outside. He groaned slightly as his joints protested at his half-hearted attempt at moving. He felt a cool, soft hand press against his forehead.

'Welcome back, Remus,' his father said gently from the arm chair across the room.

'How are you feeling, love?' his mother asked.

'Better,' he replied simply, trying and failing to reinforce the statement with a weak smile. His mother's expression tightened slightly.

'Well enough to open your presents?' his father asked cheerfully, but his voice caught on the last word, betraying his true emotions. Remus took a deep breath that seemed to pass through his lungs like sandpaper.

'Yeah, sure,' he croaked, pulling himself up with the help of his mother. His father rose from his chair stiffly and reached over to the desk where a small pile of brown paper parcels stood.

'Open this one first,' his father said, thrusting a small square parcel into Remus' outstretched hand. Remus smiled, carefully undoing the paper as he always did, being cautious not to rip it. A small black box fell into his lap. He picked it up, turning it around in his fingers. There were no visible lines or cracks. No inscriptions or letterings.

'Uh,' he said, not wanting to be impolite. Remus' mother chuckled.

'It's a safe,' she said gently, offering her hand out for the box. Remus placed it in her palm, watching intently as, with nimble, experienced fingers, his mother pressed three different spaces on the box. With a small click the top of the box sprang open, revealing a small space within.

'If you want to keep something safe, nobody will think it's anything more than a box,' she said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'Thanks,' he said, returning the smile. Remus placed it aside, opening the rest of his presents. A small box of good quality chocolates and two new books. All of which were now placed triumphantly on his bed-side table. He sat back against his pillow, closing his eyes peacefully. His father's voice called him out and he dozily opened them again.

'There's one more, Remus,' he said, pulling a thick, yellowy envelope from his pocket. Remus took it and examined it. There was a purple wax seal, imprinted with a peculiar coat of arms; a shield split into four separate sections, a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake resigned in each quarter surrounding a large 'H'. The address on the front, written in bright green ink read:

_R.J. Lupin_

_12 Everdeen Avenue,_

_Primrose Cottage,_

_Back Bedroom_

With a shaky hand, he slid his finger under the flap and tore it open with one swift movement. The letter inside read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZADRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Also enclosed inside the envelope was a more personal looking letter.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_Please know that we are fully aware of your lycanthropy and have taken the necessary precautions to ensure that your condition will remain a strict secret between the staff and yourself. We are prepared to do everything possible to make life at Hogwarts as easy as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Remus looked up from the elegant script in front of him, to see his father grinning toothily. His mother was smiling too, but there was something odd and somewhat forced about it.

'You've been accepted!' his father burst, clearly struggling to contain his excitement. Remus' face broke into a grin as he recognised the pride in his father's voice.

'I have?' he asked, slightly dazed.

'Of course you have, you're my son,' he exclaimed, before leaning in to give Remus one of his awkward embraces. He pulled away after a few seconds, coughing uncomfortably and stroking his stubble. His mother leaned forward, taking his hand.

'I'm so proud of you,' she said, but there was something behind those words. Something Remus couldn't quite decipher in his exhausted state.

'I think you should get some rest now,' she said, gently easing him down into the bed.

'Okay,' he sighed, closing his eyes. There were questions he needed to ask but they could wait. Right now he needed sleep. _In the morning. _He thought, before drifting off into a sleep filled with towering pillars of stone, deep lakes, enchanted forests and cavernous halls. He dreamt of Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4 Great Expectations

**Sadly, I have not morphed into J.K Rowling overnight so I still don't own anything. **

**This chapter is a little shorter, I'm afraid. Please let me know what you think and feel free to send me any suggestions of what you'd like to see in future chapters. **

_~T. _

**Sirius Black: Great Expectations**

Sirius sat at the large, Black family table, his lips and eyes screwed shut and his nails digging into his palms where his fists were clenched.

'There's not much you can do for the poor child, Walburga,' came one voice, high and piercing.

'Absolutely,' agreed another, sweet and sickly. 'It must be a faulty gene, something wrong up there.'

'Oh, yes,' said his mother, Walburga. 'I've tried everything there is. No amount of discipline ever seems to penetrate his thick skull. I'm just hoping he'll grow out of it.'

There was a murmur of agreement from around the table.

'Well, boy? What do you have to say for yourself?'

Sirius opened his eyes, glaring at the source of the question. A tall gnarly old man with piercing grey eyes and a hook nose with wiry grey hair sprouting from within.

'Nothing, sir,' he said through clenched teeth, only a hint of sarcasm rested on the last word.

'Hmm,' he replied sceptically, turning his nose up at the younger boy. There were a few stifled laughs from across the table. Sirius bared his teeth at the three girls who were desperately trying to control their laughter.

'Let's open the presents,' his mother declared, clapping her hands together. There was a series of loud cracks as four different house elves appeared, each carrying a pile of extravagantly wrapped gifts.

Sirius grimaced. The present opening ceremony usually consisted of a charade of smiles, appreciation and excitement. Every year he sat at the end of the table, opening parcel after parcels of unconsidered Black family heirlooms, each one serving as a reminder of their great expectations for his future.

Afterwards he'd sit, desperately trying to tolerate the reprimands and veiled insults that were thrown his way.

This year, however, once the arduous task of present opening had ceased, there was one last envelope, presented to him on a silver platter, engraved with Black family mottos.

The room was silent as he took the white envelope from the tray and examined the green lettering.

_Sirius Black_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Front Bedroom_

_Second Floor_

He recognised the wax seal instantly. Hogwarts. He tore the envelope open and read the letter carefully.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZADRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'I'm in,' he said, monotonically, as if it meant nothing to him. Inside, however, he couldn't have been happier. Despite the fact that he had shown signs of magic very early on in his life, Sirius couldn't shake the niggling grain of doubt that ate away at his thoughts. Now, however, it had disappeared without a trace.

'Well of course you have, silly boy,' said his mother, her voice icy and scornful. 'You're not a squib like your Great Uncle.'

The whole table collectively cringed at the memory. Sirius' Great Uncle had conveniently fallen out of the fifth floor window after being declared a squib.

Sirius shuddered. It was terrifying the lengths his family would go to, just to protect their reputation.

The conversation resumed and Sirius sat back, his eyes no longer seeing the dark mahogany table in front of him, but the tall towers of Hogwarts and the sorting hat crying 'Gryffindor!'


End file.
